Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recovery of oil from subterranean, oil-containing, permeable formations and more particularly to an improved carbon dioxide flooding process employing alternate injection of carbon dioxide and a mixture of carbon dioxide and an additive comprising an intermediate hydrocarbon or tall oil to increase sweep efficiency.